


Calculé demasiado rápido las variables y me equivoqué

by Kiriahtan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drift Bond, M/M, Newt llevándose a Hermann de fiesta, pero Hermann no quiere aprender a "ligar", porque cree que Hermann tiene que aprender a ligar, quiere ligar con Hermann pero no sabe cómo, y el problema de Newt es que es demasiado ambicioso, y que tampoco quiere ligar con esa rubia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre cómo equivocarse por asumir cosas con pocos datos (pero creyendo que tenemos de sobra) y sobre cómo resolverlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculé demasiado rápido las variables y me equivoqué

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para un concurso de relatos cortos sobre relaciones no-heterosexuales y, aunque no tuvo mucha acogida porque fue el único fic, estoy muy contento con el resultado. Me hubiese gustado desarrollarlo más pero estuve a esto de exceder el límite del concurso xD  
> En teoría en este fic Hermann es homosexual y Newt, bisexual (o podría ser pansexual); pero nunca me han gustado demasiado las etiquetas así que podéis leerlo teniéndolas en cuenta o no. El caso es que a Newt pueden gustarle los hombres y las mujeres (y los kaiju (?)) y alguien puede malinterpretarlo porque vivimos en un mundo en el que se asume y etiqueta todo muy rápido.

Era un espectáculo  _terrible_. Lamentable.

Hermann aún se planteaba cómo había acabado allí. Newton había insistido pero él podría haberse resistido  _más_. Y ahora ahí estaba: en un bar, de noche, con la música demasiado alta para su gusto y con una copa que no quería en la mano pero Newton había insistido en que no podía estar en un bar de noche sin tomar nada. Al final Newton había aceptado que fuese una simple tónica. No le gustaba beber. Una parte de él quería darse media vuelta y marcharse, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación porque no tendría que haber estado allí para empezar. Pero no sabía en qué parte de la ciudad estaban: no salía mucho al exterior  y Newton se conocía mucho mejor la ciudad. Hong Kong no paraba ni siquiera en mitad de la noche: las calles eran estrechas y desconocidas y atestadas de gente y Hermann estaba seguro, con un margen de error inferior a 0,05%, de que acabaría perdido y aún más frustrado como intentase volver a la Shatterdome solo.

Eso se decía a sí mismo. Pero en parte tampoco quería abandonar a Newton allí, a su suerte.

Una suerte que, dicho fuese de paso, tampoco estaba siendo muy buena.               

Hermann casi se sentía ridículo por habérselo creído cuando Newton se había reído de él en el laboratorio, insinuando que lo más seguro era que nunca hubiese intentado ligar con nadie. Y acertaba. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de ligar con nadie. Su educación había sido estricta y su atención siempre había estado enfocada en sus estudios y después en el trabajo. Y cuando la guerra comenzó ya no había tiempo para atender a nada más. Si es que le hubiese interesado. Porque Hermann tampoco veía sentido a apoyarse en la barra de un bar en mitad de la noche con una o dos copas de más a intentar entrarle a nadie. ¿Quién podía creer de verdad que de ahí podía nacer una relación duradera?

No, nunca se le había ni pasado por la cabeza ir a un bar a ligar. No había creído que fuese elemento de burla hasta Newton se rio de él en su cara en el laboratorio. No le había dado tiempo ni a responder, asumiendo (acertadamente) su contestación. En ese momento Hermann había sentido como la garganta se le anudaba. Una cosa era ser objeto de burla de sus compañeros de clase. Otra muy distinta era que quien se burlase de ti fuese tu compañero de laboratorio que sin duda era tan bicho raro como tú y no tenía ningún derecho a reírse.

Por como hablaba Hermann se había creído que Newton sabría algo del tema.

Ahora buena parte del ridículo se había disuelto al verle.

El principal problema de Newton era que era  _ambicioso_. Hasta Hermann se daba cuenta de ello.

Su compañero de laboratorio tenía un codo apoyado en la barra, en ese tipo de postura que solo adopta la gente que  _intenta_  parecer guay, con una copa en la mano y la chaqueta de cuero puesta. Y sonreía ampliamente, lleno de confianza, mientras le enseñaba los tatuajes que recorrían sus antebrazos (y el resto de sus hombros, su pecho y su espalda, aunque eso la chica no lo supiese) a una rubia despampanante que, con esos tacones, le sacaba una cabeza.

Estaba abocado al desastre y era la tercera chica con la que Newton hablaba esa noche. Los tatuajes de los monstruos que intentaban destruirles espantarían a la rubia, como era evidente.

Hermann tendría que haber sabido que las habilidades sociales de Newton eran tan nulas como las suyas, aunque lo fuesen en otro campo. Pero se había dejado eclipsar por el exceso de confianza que siempre envolvía a su compañero.

Era un espectáculo lamentable.

Apartó la vista de él una vez más. Por la actitud desenfadada de su colega lo que no le sorprendía era que intentase ir a por la que Hermann deducía objetivamente que era la "tía más buena del local". Pero verlo no dejaba de escocer.

Apretó los labios y dio un sorbo a su bebida. ¿Cuándo iban a irse de allí? Newton no era el único espectáculo: él mismo se sentía ridículo allí. Fuera de lugar mientras Newton intentaba ligar con alguien solo para demostrarle que podía hacerlo.

Inesperadamente alguien se le acercó. Hermann no necesitó ni echarle un vistazo a quien quiera que fuese (una chica. Pelo castaño. Gafas. Hermann imaginaba que entraba dentro de lo que la mayoría calificaban como "normal", quizá sus compañeros de clase la llamarían “empollona” y tal vez por eso se había acercado al hombre con jersey y chaqueta, con bastón y con un corte de pelo militar rapado bajo las orejas que estaba quieto en la barra sin hacer nada) para negar con la cabeza, alzando una mano educadamente para indicar que no quería hablar con nadie.

—¡Tío! -como si aquello le hubiese invocado, la voz de Newton sonó a su lado en cuanto la chica se dio media vuelta. Hermann le deseaba que tuviese mejor suerte la próxima vez—. ¿Por qué la has dejado escapar?

Hermann se sintió contener un suspiro.

—Porque, para empezar, no la he querido atrapar en ningún momento -le respondió—. ¿Ya te han rechazado otra vez?

—Ha estado a punto, te lo prometo.

—Ya -no se lo creía y no lo disimuló. Había estado mirando de reojo y era evidente lo que había ocurrido. Incluso aunque no tenía ningún interés en mirar—. ¿Vas a intentar hacer el ridículo otra vez o podemos irnos ya? -exigió saber. La tensión por la posible respuesta tal vez podía adivinarse al fondo de su voz.

Pero Newton estaba demasiado ocupado terminándose el vaso que tenía en la mano. Después le apoyó una mano reciamente en el hombro, riéndose.

—Tío, no se trata de hacer el ridículo. Para ganar hay que intentarlo –le explicó mientras ponía un billete sobre la barra y avisaba al camarero con un gesto para que les cobrase.

Menos mal. Hermann estaba a punto de marcharse por su cuenta si no supiese que iba a perderse. Y si fuese capaz de dejar a Newton solo allí.

 

* * *

 

La deriva eran un millar de imágenes en su retina. La deriva era tempestad y marea. De recuerdos. De sentimientos. De conocimientos. Que no eran suyos pero le atravesaban. Eran los recuerdos de Newton y eran los recuerdos de una especie totalmente desconocida que asustaba lo diferente que podía llegar a ser y que había llegado a su mundo a través de una brecha en las profundidades del océano Pacífico.

La deriva era el significado del concepto una eternidad enfrascada en un segundo.

En la deriva supo lo que era tener un tío que te levantaba al amanecer para ir a pescar. Supo lo que era considerar el Anteverso, el mundo originario de los kaiju, su hogar. Supo lo que era esperar con paciencia, pese a no querer tenerla, para pasar a su revisión psicológica. Supo lo que era atravesar la brecha. Supo lo que era encerrarse en su cuarto para tocar la guitarra eléctrica e ignorar sus tareas de clase cuando Hermann nunca las hubiese ignorado, sabiendo que ya sabía las respuestas sin necesidad de leer los enunciados. Supo lo que era tener garras y cola y existir conectado a la mente colmena de la especie. Supo también lo que era sentirse parte de la mente colmena y lo terrorífico que era para un ser humano. Y cómo para Newton era aterrador pero también asombroso. Pero en esos momentos él era Newton. Y los kaiju. Y Newton era él.

Demasiados recuerdos, sensaciones y emociones como para ser consciente de cada uno de ellos.

Y después la deriva acabó. Con los ojos en blanco y sintiendo cómo la sangre le goteaba de la nariz. No podía darle un ataque en ese momento. No ahora. Tuvo que correr a vomitar a un lado.

 

* * *

 

No podía recordar los detalles de la deriva. Eran demasiados. Habían sido solo un fogonazo en sus ojos y en sus sentidos. La deriva había pasado y la Brecha se había cerrado y el mundo estaba, por fin, a salvo tras más de una década de guerra contra los monstruos del Pacífico.

Sin embargo los recuerdos estaban ahí. Habían pasado a través de él y sabía que después de aquella experiencia no sería nunca más el mismo ahora que había sido él y, a la vez, alguien distinto y, a la vez, muchísimo más.

Aún era de noche cuando abrió los ojos. El reloj de su mesilla le arrojaba un la 1:35a.m. que tardó en adquirir significado para él. Hermann se quedó tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo, jadeando, tratando de recordar quién era. Había soñado un sueño que no era suyo y ahora, en mitad de la oscuridad, le costaba encontrarse. No había posters en sus paredes ni figuritas de criaturas de cine de serie B en sus estanterías.  

Pero ahí estaba. El dolor de su pierna derecha, herida de por vida, le ascendía por la cadera, impidiéndole volver a dormir. Claro que no había posters en sus paredes: esas paredes eran las de la habitación de Newton. Sus estanterías tenían libros de consulta y física.

Salió de la cama, tanteando para coger el bastón y poder ponerse en pie. Su cabeza parecía un hervidero, aún mareada por el sueño. Recordaba la escena del bar pero esta vez no estaba a un lado bebiendo una tónica si no que tenía alcohol en su vaso y una sonrisa en la boca y los brazos llenos de tatuajes de monstruos. Los efectos secundarios de la deriva se estabilizarían y desaparecerían conforme pasasen las semanas. Ahora era todavía demasiado reciente y tenía que tratar de no asustarse de despertarse creyendo que era otra persona (o criatura) que no era.

Después de lavarse la cama y cambiarse de ropa (ni siquiera de noche le gustaba merodear por ahí en pijama) salió a la azotea. Era consciente de que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño y prefería estirar las piernas, incluso pese al dolor de la derecha. Mejor tenerla en movimiento a dar vueltas inútilmente entre las sábanas.

Cuando el aire fresco nocturno le golpeó la cara inspiró intensamente, llenándose los pulmones, y avanzó hacia el borde de la azotea. A la derecha quedaba el mar, el océano al que podían volver a mirar sin tener miedo. A la izquierda se alzaba Hong Kong. Igual que dos días antes, igual que una semana antes, pero en absoluto la misma. Incluso a la una de la noche la ciudad estaba llena de luces y Hermann podía imaginar las calles llenas de gente y los coches rompiendo con los faros el manto de oscuridad nocturna.

Se quedó allí, disfrutando de un poco de aire fresco, sin importarle la hora, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido tras de él. No necesitó volverse para saber de quién se trataba. Sintió el fantasma de cómo Newton se humedecía los labios tras de él.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho -la voz de Newton sonó por fin tras él, baja pero perfectamente audible.

Hermann no se movió, incapaz de responder. Aún sentía los resquicios de la deriva en su cerebro, en su conciencia, pero no era infalible. No podía elegir en qué estaban conectados. ¿A qué (de todo) se refería Newton?

El segundo científico avanzó hasta ponerse a su altura, observando el paisaje que él veía desde allí. Debajo de ellos estaba la salida del muelle jeager, del cual no tendría que salir ningún robot. Eso ya había terminado. Habían ganado.

—Tío... -Newton volvió a hablar a su lado, pese a que no parecía saber qué decir exactamente. Hermann supo que se había despertado en mitad de la noche porque él lo había hecho. La voz del biólogo quedó en el aire, sin terminar la frase.

Y de pronto Newton se rio, agitando los hombros a su lado. Apoyado en su bastón Hermann frunció el ceño, sin entender el chiste.

—¿Recuerdas...? ¿Recuerdas cuando te arrastré a aquel bar? -Newton habló sin necesidad de que le metiese prisa. En su voz había un cariz extraño, un resquicio casi histérico muy distinto a la manía que habitualmente le inundaba—. Ni siquiera tenía interés en aquella rubia, tío.

¿Cómo podía haberse acordado ahora de aquello?

La deriva, por supuesto.

Newton había soñado con aquella noche también. Porque él había soñado con aquella noche. Hermann apretó los labios, sin saber si estaba conforme con ello. Sin saber cuánto había descubierto Newton en aquel sueño, si es que lo recordaba... A Hermann le costaba comprender los sueños que no le pertenecían.

—Parecías bastante interesado -respondió, tratando de mantener su resquemor al mínimo. Acordarse de aquella noche aún picaba—. Jugar para ganar. ¿No dijiste algo así, Newton?

Por suerte Newton no era de achantarse fácilmente.

—Solo quería que nos divirtiésemos -explicó el biólogo—. Además, ¿qué creías que iba a pasar? No iba a traérmela a la base -explicó y Hermann apretó un poco más los labios. Prefería no pensar en lo que Newton hubiera hecho si la rubia le hubiese seguido el juego.

Pero recordó su propio sueño. Newton estaba diciendo la verdad. La diversión no era ni siquiera entrarle a una rubia que ni de broma iba a hacerle caso. La diversión era haber sacado a Hermann de la base. Haber sido salir con él de noche, fuera de la base y de su laboratorio.

¿Cómo podía interpretar lo que había soñado? Newton no había tenido ninguna intención de quedarse con ninguna. En el fondo Hermann sabía por qué. Cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar la forma de respirar. La brisa marina ayudaba. Pero aun así era difícil pensar con claridad al respecto. Newton estaba a su lado y sentía su mirada sobre él y sobre la ciudad, en movimiento y ajena a ellos.

—¿Por qué entonces insististe en ir a ligar con ellas? -preguntó por fin. Decirlo en voz alta le hizo sentir ridículo. Ridículo porque le importase.

—Solo era un juego... -protestó Newton intentando explicarse.

—Querías ligar conmigo en realidad -continuó Hermann, volviendo a mirarle.

Aquello era lo que había notado en su sueño. Daba igual que le estuviese contando anécdotas a una rubia (que estaba realmente "buena". Y Hermann, que no había querido nunca pensar de verdad que una rubia así estaba "buena", contuvo una mueca al recordarlo), en el fondo su mirada se iba de cuando en cuando a la figura con la tónica, apoyada en la barra y el bastón y sin decir palabra. Y eso hacía que su risa con la rubia fuese el doble de nerviosa, el doble de aguda.  La rubia no estaba mal pero no era con quien quería estar.

Newton a su lado se quedó blanco. Pillado.

—Yo... ah...

—Siempre creí que no podrías estar interesado -admitió Hermann, volviendo a hablar. Esta vez el resquemor se le coló entre las palabras. Habían sido demasiados años. Aquella noche en el bar fue como una puñalada, una confirmación de que no tenía una sola oportunidad.

Había recibido una educación estricta y no estaba acostumbrado a ligar, ni de lejos siquiera a sopesar la idea. Nunca le había parecido que una rubia estuviese “buena” aunque pudiese describir a alguien objetivamente como atractivo ante unos criterios socialmente establecidos. Pero nunca había podido acercarse a Newton, no así. Porque estaba acostumbrado a que no fuese así como funcionaba el mundo. Algo dentro de su interior decía “No” con la misma inflexibilidad que su padre al decirle qué o cómo tenía que estudiar y Hermann, a diferencia de Newton, pese a saber de sobra todas las respuestas, no dejaba de hacer sus deberes todas las tardes nada más regresar de la escuela.

Y ahora…

Percibió cómo Newton tragaba saliva, recomponiéndose.

—Y yo creí que tampoco estabas interesado. No en mi -admitió con una franqueza tan llana y tan vasta que solo podía ser admitida allí, al aire libre, sobre la azotea y con Hong Kong bajo sus pies—. Siempre creí que en el fondo me encontrabas insoportable.

—Si lo hiciese no hubiese dejado que me arrastrases a tus planes estúpidos -aseguró Hermann frunciendo el ceño ante una idea tan descabellada. ¿Cómo Newton podía haber pensado algo así? Pero había estado en su cabeza, lo había notado: Newton hablaba de corazón. De verdad lo había creído. La contención de Hermann la había entendido totalmente al revés.

Y ahora…

Ahora quedaba todo al descubierto. Cuando todo había acabado, en la azotea, frente a Hong Kong.

—Ya -Newton se rio, nervioso. Se tocó la nuca, frotándose el nacimiento del pelo—. Debes de pensar que soy un cretino -se rio entre dientes. Y esta vez Hermann distinguió que aún era una risa inquieta. Era irónico que Newton dijese aquello si había soñado aquella noche con sus recuerdos.

—No lo pienso. No más que de costumbre —sus comisuras sonrieron una pizca al decir aquello—. Ambos hemos sido bastante idiotas -admitió a continuación.

Y percibió la sonrisa de Newton como si fuese suya. Tanto que no le sorprendió cuando los dedos del biólogo se entrelazaron con los suyos, dándole la mano, a su lado. Hermann apretó suavemente aquella mano. No era un fantasma, si no que era real. Podía sentir el tacto frío del anillo que Newton llevaba en el meñique, en ese intento de look de superestrella.

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente dándose la mano, contemplando la ciudad ante ellos, ajena a lo que sucedía en aquella azotea. La misma Hong Kong que de dos días atrás pero en absoluto la misma. Como los dos hombres que la contemplaban. A ella y a sus luces encendidas pese a ser las dos de la mañana. Contemplando también el futuro: ahora que la guerra había terminado ambos podían cerrar sus investigaciones, la base se desmantelarían, los jeager se convertirían en piezas de museo que la Humanidad esperaba no tener que volver a usar jamás... El mundo volvía a cambiar, libre y a salvo.

Newton le sostenía con intensidad la mano.

Aunque soltase esa mano sabía que no iba a soltarla de verdad nunca más.


End file.
